Body Swapped Chapter 2
by Rachel216
Summary: Carly and James try to puzzle how their best friends switched bodies too.


Mr. Martin was a great inventor. His next machine, was one that would blow minds away. It would switch the minds in people, making them swap bodies. He had just finished, and left to go see if there were any people that would volunteer for the machine to be used on them. Carly and James were his children. They were chasing each other, and eventually led into the basement, which was their father's lab. They stopped, to look at the new machine. They each sat in a chair that was connected to it. It was very comfortable, so James leaned back. He accidentally bumped a lever, and the machine went to work. The 17 year old girl and 14 year old boy each went to sleep.

Two hours later, James woke up. "What happened?" James asked. He jumped up, after hearing a high pitched voice come out of his mouth. He was Carly now. He screamed so loud he woke up Carly, who was now James.

"OMG, what did you do? I can't be you, I am not meant to be a boy!" Carly was voted most beautiful in the whole school last year, and she was a very popular girl. "I can't be this ugly rat!"

"Hey, watch it," James yelled, "You think I wanna be you? How about we just pull the lever again."

The new James pulled the lever, but nothing happened. "NOOO" they both yelled at the same time. "We gotta get dad!"

"No! I can't go into public as a girl now" the new Carly said. "We will wait for him to come back home"

They both went upstairs into their new rooms. Carly really thought about it, and she thought it really wasn't that bad, since she was really pretty now. She walked up into the mirror, and took off her clothes. Her body wasn't bad at all. She was posing in the mirror, feeling herself all over the place. Meanwhile, James was crying. She thought her life was over. Then, she had a sudden urge to go the bathroom. He pulled down his shorts, trying to stand up while he went. He stared at his new part, hmm, this isn't too bad. He played with his new part for a while. Carly was in the other room, trying on all sorts of clothes. Just then, their dad walked in.

"DAAAAAAAAD" they both yelled out.

"What? What happened?" he asked the two teenagers.

"Your stupid machine made us switch bodies, and it won't switch us back!" Carly replied.

"It works! Oh my gosh, this is amazing." He said.

"DAD! This is serious." Carly said.

"Ya, sorry" he replied. "Lets go try again." They tried again, and it didn't work. " Well, children, looks like you are going to have to stay like this until I can find what's wrong with it."

" How long will it take?" James asked.

" It could take months possibly, you two might have to teach each other about your new bodies, I will get it done as fast as possible."

James started to cry. Carly smiled and said that it actually wasn't that bad, feeling herself as she said it. The two mixed children went upstairs, to teach themselves about each other. James was telling Carly how to be mature, and basically be a woman. She showed her how to do make up and about periods. Carly prayed that she wouldn't get one of those during this time. She then told Carly about being a man, and about sports and how to use his new strength.

The next day came. Carly had set up a hang out at the mall with her girl friends, but now she had to let her former brother go. Carly wore a blouse and a mini skirt. James told her to keep her legs together at all times, and not to tell her friends about the mischief. They met at the food area. They started to walk away when they noticed the star players on the football team hanging out. They walked up to the girls, and one of them asked Carly out. She was excited to live as a girl, and wanted a boyfriend. His name was Ethan. Meanwhile, James was still very sad. He was excited for his 'sister' to be with Ethan now, but wished he was still in her own body.

Carly's friends decided to take Carly to a nice store, to find something to wear to the date. They found a strapless dress, and some heels. They were very helpful, and more kind than his old friends. Later that night, Ethan picked Carly up, as she was dressed beautifully. He took her to a fancy restaurant. She tried her best to be mature, and to not eat a whole lot. She was a woman now, and cared about her looks and her diet. So far, Carly had loved being a woman. Ethan payed for the dinner, she was treated with lots of respect from her friends and all the boys even though most of them just stared at her. She also loved to play with her new body parts, especially her breasts. At night, she would jump around and watch them bounce. She actually liked being a woman more than being a boy.

The next day, school came. It was hard for Carly, since she had skipped so many years of school. But for James, it was a piece of cake. He had already taken the classes before, so he breezed right through. James had warned Carly about the boys, she said most of them will just flirt with you, and only liked you because of your looks. James was glad that that was gone. Same with the fact that she didn't have to look so nice, wear so many things, be mature, have periods, have to sit down at the toilet, and she wasn't being stared at by everybody. She thought James had it easy, and didn't miss all the trouble she went through as a woman.

END OF CHAPTER ONE, MORE COMING ASAP


End file.
